Forget Me Not
by LPBekka
Summary: Memory, something man has been taking granted of for centuries. It has become second nature to us. But for one man memory is a precious gift. This is a tale of one man and his life in the present-Future!Klaine, oneshot


A/N: hey guys :) just a lil one shot here based on a documentary we watched in college which was quite sad, if anyone would like to see it then note me because I'm not very sure how to put links up here. It's very sad but beautiful x anyhoo not much else to say, this is unbeta'd so I apologize

This is an apology for the monstrosity that was the latest Behind These Hazel Eyes chapter XD anyhoo on with the story :) hope u guys enjoy xxx

**Disclaimer: **characters used in this are not my own and belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX

…..

Two men stand together on the TV, holding one another. The taller and youngest of the two has tidy, brunette hair, a shirt that's too large for him and some faded skinny jeans. He smiles in delight, clinging to the elder, a slightly smaller male with greying black hair and a few too many lines on his beautiful face, as if he hasn't seen him for years.

The younger cups the elders face, pressing their lips together and strokes his cheek, whispering how much he missed him.

**Voice Over: **Some years ago Kurt Hummel was viewed as an ordinary man. The young male was simply a performer, working hard in the city of Lima while his lover of twenty three years, Blaine Anderson worked part time at a theatre school teacher.

"I knew I loved Kurt from the moment we met." Blaine sits on front of the camera with a small smile, fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt as he looks to the lense. He is sitting on a cream couch with a chocolate brown wallpapered wall behind him. "We met when he transferred to my school...deep down I knew I loved him but it took me time to realise it." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, a sad smile on his face.

**V/O: **Thankfully for Blaine his feelings were returned and ten years ago the couple were wed.

"It was the happiest day of my life.." The dark haired male says with a small smile.

...

The screen changes and shows Blaine holding Kurt's hand and sitting on a couch, pointing at photographs of their wedding. In every one the two men hold onto one another, smiling, kissing, dancing, feeding each other.

"Do you remember who this is?" Blaine asks, pointing out a young woman with dark hair. Kurt gazes before shaking his head, a concentrated expression on his face. "That's Mercedes…your best female friend, you asked her to be best 'man' remember? She dressed up in a dress suit and spoke at the reception."

"Oh yes, Mercedes." Kurt says and pauses for a few moments. They looked through some more pictures, Blaine holding Kurt's hand who occasionally beams a smile and points to the both of them on a picture. "That's us!" he announces happily and Blaine smiles, nodding. He points yet again to the black haired girl in the dress suit.

"Kurt do you remember who this is?" he asks and after another few moments of concentration Kurt shakes his head again.

**V/O: **Seven years ago Kurt was struck down in an accident. While out getting groceries he was the unfortunate victim of a drunk driving incident. While he miraculously left the car without an obvious physical scratch it soon became apparent things were not as okay as they had seemed.

"When I got the call…" Blaine continues, sitting back on the couch by himself. "Your partners just been involved in a very serious accident…I was obviously upset. But I went to see him in the hospital and thankfully he was okay…at least he looked it…" Blaine glances down to his hands and tries to hide his tears. He rests his hand against his forehead as if shielding his eyes as one tear escapes. "H-he…erm…I mean…I knew something was wrong, straight away…." He hiccups but brushes the tears away and looks to the camera. "I rushed over to him, so glad he was okay and he looked at me…blankly and asked…'who are you'?"

**V/O: **It took Anderson several days to convince the doctors to look to his lover for an explanation for what the doctors caused Temporary Traumatic Amnesia. However as Blaine feared it was not temporary. A part of the brain known as the hippocampus had been irreparably damaged. This one single affect of the crash left Kurt with one of the worst recorded cases of amnesia in history.

"Kurt…he doesn't have memories." Blaine says, stroking his forehead. "He doesn't remember…anyone…anything. Not a single moment we spend together can he remember. He doesn't have his past and he can't even think of the future.." It is obvious to see the elder struggling talking about this but he takes a deep breath. "Kurt lives in the now…at first…it was a good day if he remembered fifteen minutes ago. Nowadays…well…if he remembers two minutes it's a good day…and its as close as I get to my old Kurt again."

**V/O: **Over years Kurt has remembered nothing other than Blaine. While he cannot remember their wedding day nor the day they met he remembers that this man is his lover. However every time he sees Anderson it is as if he hasn't done so for years.

Kurt walks in having just gotten some shopping that his best friend Sam has brought over. He has been gone for no more than five minutes. He rests the bags in the kitchen and walks into the living room where Blaine is sitting on the couch. The brunettes lined face lights up beyond recognition and he staggers, rushing over to the forty year old and hoisting him off his feet. He spins him around, claiming loudly he missed him.

Blaine laughs but it is forced and sad and he winds his arms around Kurt's neck. Once he is on his feet Kurt cups his cheeks and kisses him with his eyes closed, happy tears escaping his eyes.

"I love you." He whispers, hardly loud enough for the cameras to pick up. Blaine gazes to him with teary eyes.

"I love you too.." He whispers truthfully, feeling Kurt hold him close again.

**V/O: **Fearing his husband would wander out of their loft in the city, Blaine pooled all money he could gather together and bought them both a lovely bungalow in the countryside. He works from home in telecommunications so he is able to keep an eye on his lover.

A beautiful red brick bungalow is shown and outside it is sunny. Blaine sits by a picnic bench in the garden with Kurt who is drawing. Blaine has a glass of wine and gazes to his focused lover, a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" He asks and Kurt blushes, cover the page over with his hand."A surprise." He claims with a smile not unlike a childs, lowering his gaze.

…..

Blaine is standing a little distance away from Kurt and looking into the camera. He toys with a forget-me-not, pulling off the blue petals as he glances back to Kurt then back to the cameramen.

"The doctors say…that something called his procedural memory is completely intact." Blaine claims, explaining how procedural memory is the ability to do things. "He still can read music…still knows his favorite songs. He can play piano beautifully. And he also remembers how to dress himself, tie his shoes…everything like that."

He turns and walks back over to Kurt. The camera follows and the thirty-nine year old glances upwards. His eyes widen and he smiles broadly, jumping up from his place and rushing over to Blaine. The black haired male smiles and opens his arms as Kurt falls into them, holding his husband close to his body.

"Oh Blaine!" He gasps, eyes teary as he kisses his lips. "I've missed you, I've missed you…"

Blaine kisses back, eyes flickering closed.

"I've missed you too." He whispers hoarsely as Kurt takes his hands and kisses his knuckles. He feels the younger pull him close, hand on his hip and he sways them to a nonsense tune he hums. He doesn't notice the presence of cameras. All he can focus on is Blaine.

…..

The scene cuts yet again and Kurt is sitting in the kitchen, eating a slice of chocolate cake. There are flowers in the window as Blaine glances outward as if looking for someone. He then turns back to Kurt and smiles to him.

"Puck and Finn are coming over." He tells him, resting down beside the young man who sits beside a birthday card reading 'To my Dear Husband on his Birthday.' There is also a necklace on front of him that Blaine has given as a present as well as a small cake in the middle of the table with a slice missing from it.

Kurt nods at the news of visitors.

"Do you know who Finn and Puck are?" Without hesitation he shakes his head, gazing to Blaine as he takes a bite from his cake. Blaine tries to fight the sigh that escapes him but it goes unnoticed. "They're two of our best friends Kurt. Finn's your stepbrother." He claims, touching his hand. "Do you know why they're coming?" Again Kurt shakes his head, eating more of his cake. "Because it's your birthday." His eyes light up.

"It's my birthday?" He asks and Blaine smiles to him, stroking his hand.

"Yes, you're forty, you're getting old." Kurt pauses and makes a face as if thinking. Blaine bites lips lip. "So why are they coming Kurt?"

"Because it's my birthday." He says, concentrated face fading and he smiles to Blaine who nods, picking up his hand and kissing the back.

"Very good...and who's coming?" Kurt opens his mouth to reply but frowns and glances back to the cake, closing his eyes.

"I-I don't remember." He stutters, appearing like a small child as Blaine gazes to him.

"That's okay." Blaine says, kissing his knuckles again and closing his eyes. "Our friends, Finn and Puck." Kurt smiles as if satisfied with this answer. Some more seconds pass and then he looks to Blaine.

"Why are they coming?" He asks and Blaine picks up the card, showing it to Kurt.

"Because its your birthday." he claims, opening the card and reading what was inside. "To my darling husband…I love you so much, forever and ever and I will tell you that every minute I'm with you. Happy birthday, I feel honoured to have spent another year by your side." Kurt gazes to a teary eyed Blaine. He touches his cheek and leans in, kissing it.

"That's from you?" he asks and Blaine smiles weakly, elbowing him fondly.

"Unless you have some other husband to give you a card." he says, moving his hand so he is stroking the hair a the nape of his neck fondly. Kurt chuckles and leans into him, pressing his lips to his cheek and closing his eyes.

"No silly, you're my husband." Blaine smiles, it is one of the few things he remembers and Blaine is thankful for it. He stretches out, touches the nape of his neck and pulls him close, kissing him.

**V/O: **For some years now Blaine has been seeking medical help, spending most money he makes on trying to discover a way to help his lover. Kurt however cannot remember any of the doctors he has visited.

They show Kurt in a room with some sheet music, he is reading his own signature in amazement, trying to remember when eh had written these then the presenter call his name and ask what he thinks of the doctors he has visited. He shrugs.

"What doctors? The doctors don't care." He tells them, looking back to the pictures. "I…wake up….and….I don't know how I got here…but the doctors do not care. I haven't been to see a doctor." Blaine walks in and touches his hand, smiling softly to him.

"You have Kurt, don't you remember all the nice medics?" He shakes his head, appearing distressed at not being able to remember and Blaine pulls him close, pecking his lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispers but Blaine shakes his head.

"Don't be, you are perfect as you are." He whispers, kissing his cheek tenderly.

…..

"You know…" Blaine is back on front of the camera, this time just outside the kitchen. Behind him the door is ajar and their friends Finn and Puck are seen hugging Kurt for his birthday before having to explain who they are and telling him his other friend Artie is on his way. Blaine smiles weakly. "It is hard…really hard….and after we realised what happened everyone said to me…get out…let the doctors care for him, find someone else…." He shook his head. "And while maybe he isn't the same man I fell for…he is still the love of my life. And I'm sticking by him. We're letting this be recorded in hopes someone somewhere we haven't gone to knows some…cure or way to help…" He bites his lip and feels the tears return. "I miss him…I do, I still love him but…" He glances to his feet and shakes his head. "I'm s-sorry…I…" He excuses himself, walking away front he camera which zooms in as Kurt politely asks the two men in his kitchen who are they.

**V/O: **In short we may never understand the human brain fully, how it ticks. Kurt has been involved in some studies and even a lobotomy which brings us closer to knowing more about our memories. But on a smaller scale of things how much hope is left for one young man who at the tender age of forty is living each and every day with no grasp of his past, his fut…

Blaine Anderson turned off the TV and rested a hand on his head. He really had hoped this would somehow generate attention to Kurt's case and maybe someone with the answer would seek them out. This was one year later, the program was on repeat and he had seen it four times.

He rested his head in his hands and instead turned on a video. The forty-one year old had no idea what was in there but when he turned it on he felt his heart swell and break all at once.

'Congratulations..' the music rang out. 'And celebrations…when I tell everyone that you're in love with me…congratulations…and jubilations…I want the world to know I'm happy as can be…'

Kurt was spinning Blaine around on a dance floor, both dressed in smart black suits. Blaine was smiling, laughing, happier than he had ever been and people stood around them clapping. It was the end of the night on their wedding night so many years ago, before the crash, before all this.

He watched with teary eyes as he and Kurt, both appearing drunk but rather were high on life and most of all on love.

The loud congratulations music faded and the wedding band announced that they were going to play one last song. Blaine and Kurt's wedding song once more. They had played it once at the beginning of the night but now they wanted the love birds to dance again and Blaine smiled, leaning into his lover, holding him in a waltzing position, Kurt taking the lead and singing along to the song.

"Baby lets cruise.." He began, smiling to Blaine.

"Away…from heeeerrreee.." Blaine continues, smiling as he's twirled around.

"Don't be confused."

"The way is cclleeeaarrr." Blaine didn't even question why he was singing the girl parts, he just smiled.

"And if you want it you got it forever.." They sang together, spinning around the dance floor. "This is not a one night stand, baby yea…so…let the music take your mind…just release and you will find…you're gonna fly away…glad you're goin' my way…."

"B-Blaine?" The greying male spins around to see a stunned looking Kurt standing by the door. The boys eyes widen and he rushes over, winding his arms around the elders body. Blaine was almost laying back on the bed due to Kurt's weight but he hugged him back. Closing his eyes. "I missed you." the younger whispered, closing his eyes. "I've missed you Blaine." He turned his face and kissed him, his cheeks, his lips, anywhere he could reach as if they were apart for years. Blaine managed to turn off the tv and held his love properly.

"I've missed you too Kurt." He whispered with shaky breath and cupped Kurt's face. They stared to one another for a moment and Blaine silently wished he could remember just….something. It had been so long since Kurt had been properly warm with him, laid with him in bed, holding him, talking about his day, making love. Blaine missed all these things.

They embraced again and Blaine suggested they go to bed, Kurt smiled and nodded and walked away to strip down to his underwear. He then crawled back into bed as Blaine stripped.

"Hmmm hm hmm hmhm hmmm…" Kurt started humming with his eyes closed, smiling. Blaine didn't really noticed, Kurt hummed his own little made up tunes a lot. He pulled off his shirt then the boy behind him whispered some words to go with his little song. "You're gunna fly away….glad you're goin' my way…..I love it when we're crusin' together." Blaine paused and tensed, looking over his shoulder.

"T-that one of your songs baby?" he asked and Kurt shook his head tiredly.

"I…heard it." He mumbled softly and Blaine sat on the bed, touching his leg from over the blanket.

"Where did you hear it Kurt?" The young brunette asked again, gazing into his partners eyes. Kurt gazed back to him.

"E-eh…er….the video…" He said softly and Blaine was shocked. Kurt had heard it from the video, he remembered it from a video that had been on a few minutes ago. Blaine's eyes were teary and he nodded, kissing his love.

"Yes, yes the video. That's a special video…a special song…" Blaine smiled, tears in his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly. Kurt smiled and laid in the bed but after a moment he paused.

"The special song…" Blaine cringed. He knew he was gonna ask what was it? He would forget….he would… "I love it when we're crusin' together….music is made for love…hm hm hmhmmmmmhmmm…." Blaine sat in disbelief as Kurt remembered the song. He felt his eyes grow teary and he got into the bed beside him, smiling broadly.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning in and kissing his partner on the lips, eyes flickering closed. Kurt kissed him back.

"I love you too." He whispered, a smile on his lips as he laid down beside Blaine, holding him. The elder couldn't stop smiling ad when Kurt's breath seemed to level off he allowed himself to cry a little but they weren't sad. It was hard, every day was a challenge but times like this when he saw glimpses of Kurt getting better…that mad everything worthwhile.

…..

A/N: don't be afraid to review if you deem it worthy :)


End file.
